


Ради науки

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Peter Parker, Bearded Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post Infinity War, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: Хэдканон, в котором малютка Питер не узнает папу Стива с бородой.





	Ради науки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eugenias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/gifts).



На этот раз война – вторая межгалактическая, на минуточку – оказалась самой серьезной в истории. Герои Земли выступили единым фронтом, отважно и с намерением бороться до конца. Ведь они Мстители, которых давно уже не шесть на всё население Земли, и им не нужна никакая бумажка с разрешением, чтобы встать на защиту планеты.

Примерно с этими словами Стив выступил.

К сожалению, это впечатлило всех, кроме Конгресса. Даже Капитану Америка не позволено насмехаться над законом. _Особенно_ ему.

Бунт, который начался в защиту Мстителей, вынудил правительство выписать амнистию для всех, кто участвовал в битве, но не более того. Надо ли говорить, что Стив добивался этого для Баки с самого-самого начала?

А для него это означало, что он может вернуться домой. К Тони и Питеру, которому на днях исполняется девять месяцев.

Стив не сразу вошел в комнату, сначала осторожно заглянул, Питер мог спать. Но нет, он помнил расписание, и сейчас Питер играл перед обедом на большом ковре. Тони сидел рядом на диване, играя с ним, и по их веселым голосам Стив скучал, кажется, больше всего на свете.

Тихо выйдя из-за укрытия, он прижал палец к губам, попросив Тони не выдавать его, и осторожно сел на ковер. Питер был слишком занят игрушками, чтобы обращать внимание на посторонние шумы телевизора.

— Питер, — тихонько позвал Стив, улыбаясь.

Малыш обернулся на звук знакомого голоса и замер. Оказывается, Стив не видел его так давно. Питер хорошо подрос. Тони наблюдал со стороны за всей сценой, держа в руках какую-то цветастую игрушку.

Питер молчал, даже не гукнул. Потом снова ненадолго посмотрел на Тони, будто ища поддержки. Он выглядел слишком трогательно в этой футболочке с лягушонком, и Стив не выдержал – встал и взял его на руки.

Да, он потяжелел с последнего раза. Сидя у Стива на руках, Питер смотрел и смотрел на него, не отрывая глаз, и упирался ручками в шею. А когда Роджерс поцеловал его в щеку, захныкал.

Наверное, борода кололась. Или ему неудобно? Что-то колется на рукаве? Стив пересадил его на другую руку, улюлюкая, но Питер постепенно зашелся настоящим ревом.

— Ну, ну, ты что, Питер, — сквозь напряженную улыбку говорил Стив.

На диване Тони смеялся так, что даже слезы выступили. Питер уже покраснел и не давал себя погладить или утереть слезы. А когда Старк поднялся, то потянулся к нему на руки.

— Питер, это же папа, — успокаивающе гладя сына по спине, говорил Тони, забрав его.  
— Питер! — пытался Стив, но он продолжал плакать и отворачиваться, жавшись к плечу Тони. — Он не узнаёт меня.  
— Еще бы, ты так зарос, — насмешливо улыбался Старк, — да еще и виделись вы последний раз давно. Интересно, узнает ли он Наташу.  
— Ничего смешного!  
— Да нет, это смешно. Но ты до завтра не сбривай бороду.  
— Зачем?  
— _Ради науки._

***

Как ни странно, на Наташу Питер так не среагировал, когда она пришла, хотя он видел её только с длинными рыжими волосами. Приглядывался, присматривался, но потом, вероятно, вспомнил русскую потешку, с которой Нат покачивала его на коленях, и заулыбался. Она как-то мастерски заняла его игрушками и спрятала соску, с которой Питер еще спал и с которой пора было расставаться. Тони говорил по телефону неподалеку.

— Питер!

Роджерс пришел в белом, чистом, домашнем, а главное – выбритый и подстриженный. На этот раз, увидев его, Питер улыбнулся, и когда Стив позвал его еще раз, присев на корточки, радостно пополз навстречу через всю комнату.

Он был похож на подвижного проворного тараканчика. Попка в подгузнике, детские ножки, Стив с ребенком на руках – Нат чуть слезу не пустила от умиления. Счастливый Роджерс подбросил Питера, комнату залил довольный детский визг. Нат поднялась с пола.

— Где папа Тони, Питер? — спросила она, подойдя.

Питер тут же завертел головой и быстро нашел Тони, который в ответ помахал рукой и послал воздушный поцелуй всей троице.

— А где папа Стив, Питер?

Когда Питер посмотрел на него, Стив был безумно рад и смачно поцеловал его в щеку. Ребенок улыбался и Нат, которая щекотала ему ступню.

Неожиданно дверь открылась, и Питер удивленно уставился в ту сторону. Стив и Нат переглянулись.

В комнату зашел Тор.


End file.
